


Movies, Misteltoe and Misunderstandings

by Lokidowhatiwant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Insecure Tony Stark, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidowhatiwant/pseuds/Lokidowhatiwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky understands that at Christmas time everyone is supposed to be loving and caring, he knows that the team are trying to make this the best Christmas because it’s the first one that they’re all together. That doesn’t excuse the rest of the team cuddling up to Tony or kissing him under the mistletoe. And why do all the rich people at galas keep trying to get Tony to sleep with them? Either way don’t give things to Bucky if you want them to stay intact, especially if he’s angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies, Misteltoe and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> My winteriron holiday exchange gift for chiibambi on tumblr. They wanted jealous/protective Bucky and for their relationship to be just feelings for each other. This is what came into my head and I hope you enjoy :)

The weeks leading up to Christmas were always the busiest time of the year for the Avengers. They had to attend galas, visit animal shelters, hospitals and the like on top of their usual duties. There were at least five balls, parties and galas that all the Avengers were invited including, apparently, Bucky. He hadn’t wanted to go but Tony had pleaded with him and that was the decision made.

Bucky liked Tony and he thought he was being obvious about it. He flirted with him, actively sought him out and never complained when they had to squish onto the sofa next to each other on movie nights. But apparently he wasn’t being obvious enough.

They were currently at gala number five and Bucky was close to murdering someone. All night people had been crowded around Tony, flirting, finding every excuse to touch him, he even thought he saw one grope him at some point. He gets that Tony is rich and powerful and good-looking but you’d think these people had some self-preservation instinct. Bucky had been heatedly glaring all night yet no one had noticed, except for those he didn’t want noticing.

Steve had been shooting concerned glances his way all night and that was only adding to Bucky’s annoyance. Shield psychiatrists had only cleared him to be out in public a few months before and Steve was constantly worried that Bucky would lose his composure or have a breakdown, no matter how fine he said he was. Of course the rage he was projecting wasn’t helping his case but that problem couldn’t be solved without at least growling at those near Tony and he had more dignity than that.

Of course when Natasha had seen him she had just given him a knowing glance which only served to piss him off more. She obviously thought he was being an idiot but he wasn’t going to go over and interrupt Tony whilst he was trying to get the vultures to donate to the Maria Stark Foundation, and he couldn’t let it go.

He would have been fine if this hadn’t happened at all of the previous four galas as well. He was reaching his wits end and there wasn’t much else to occupy his thoughts when he was standing at the side of the room for ours. Few people wanted to talk to an ex-Hydra assassin it seemed. So there he was nursing a glass of champagne that he hadn’t put down all night if only just to stop him charging over to Tony and hitting the other guests.

After this gala there were no more public events until New Years, he could survive the night as long as he spent as much time with Tony as possible in the next week and a bit. No one was going to get in the way and even if Tony just thinks they’re hanging out as friends, he could make sure no one touched what is his (even if unofficially).

Now he just had to manage to make it through the rest of this gala without murdering someone. It would be a hard task, Bucky found, especially when he noticed a model’s hand on Tony’s ass. He felt the glass in his hand crack. A hard task indeed.

 

The morning after the gala Bucky was sat drinking coffee in the kitchen whilst he waited for the rest of the team to appear. Team breakfasts had become a thing much like movie nights and they all tried to be there if they could. Barring an alien invasion they were now all free for Christmas and they were going to make the most of it. Tony had proclaimed that Bucky had to watch all the classic Christmas movies and demanded everyone else join in.

They had decorated the tower the previous week on an off day but hadn’t had the chance to truly appreciate their efforts. More decorations were appearing every day and in very odd places, Bucky suspected Clint.

The rest of the team slowly appeared in the kitchen with the exception of Tony who was probably still dead asleep from socialising the night before. Thinking of Tony, Bucky remembered his plan. He now had at least a week to get in as much time with Tony as possible.

Bucky was brought out of his musings by the sleepy decaffeinated form of Tony Stark appearing in the kitchen. He turned to pour Tony his mug of coffee and as he turned back expecting to see an adorably sleep rumpled head resting on the counter in front of him he instead saw Clint kissing Tony. The mug in his hand shattered.

Silence fell over the kitchen as everyone turned towards Bucky. Clint pulled away with a shit-eating grin pointing upwards to where a sprig of mistletoe was hanging whilst Tony looked faintly bewildered. His confusion changed to worry as he realised what Bucky had done and he rushed over to check that Bucky hadn’t hurt himself. Bucky pushed him away though and rushed out of the room punching the wall of the elevator as it took him to the gym. He was going to kill Clint.

Bucky returned to the common floor many hours later. They had agreed that they were going to start the Christmas marathon that evening when they discussed it a week ago and he wasn’t going to miss it and disappoint Tony just because Clint is a dick.

He walked into the cinema room to see Tony standing alone and contemplating a bag of popcorn.

‘Did the popcorn do something to you or are you trying to see if you have heat vision?

Tony jumped and his head snapped up to look at Bucky. ‘I was debating whether I should heat it up or just move movie night to a different day.’

‘Why would you move it, we’ll never get through all the classics if we put them off. I’ll go heat up the popcorn, you set up the film.’ Bucky grabbed the bag off of Tony and went through to the kitchen. Bucky was glad that Tony was alone and he was hoping they would be able to watch the film uninterrupted. The microwave pinged and he transferred the popcorn into the largest bowl he could find.

Unfortunately the universe hates him and when he returned to the cinema room the rest of the team had appeared. A frown automatically appeared on his face and he realised that there were only two spaces left, on the loveseat next to Tony or the single armchair off to the side. Bucky automatically started towards the loveseat but was intercepted by Natasha grabbing the bowl off of him and collapsing in the seat next to Tony.

Bucky’s frown deepened but instead of making a scene he strode to the armchair and plonked down into it. He heard the opening of ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ but he wasn’t even paying attention. He was occupied with glaring in Natasha’s direction where she had pulled Tony’s head into her lap and was playing with his hair.

By this point Bucky realised the team were doing this to mess with him but that didn’t stop his hands tightening on the armrests of his chair until he heard the ominous crack of wood. No one else seemed to notice and Bucky settled down to watch the film occasionally sending hateful glances sideways and imagining what it would feel like to hold Tony like that.

By the time the film had ended Bucky realised he had been frowning hard at Tony or more specifically Natasha’s hand that was still in Tony’s hair and hadn’t taken in any of the film whatsoever. He also realised that Tony was staring at him with concern again and also a bit of sadness which was soon covered up as Tony noticed that Bucky noticed him. Tony quickly stood up and made to leave.

‘Well this was fun but I just realised that Pepper wanted me to look at the new designs before I took Christmas off. You can continue without me. I’ll just go.’ With that Tony made a hasty retreat and took off into the elevator.

The team all turned towards Bucky simultaneously. Their eyes all said, are you going after him. He glared but rushed to the elevator all the same.

 

When he reached the lab Tony was sat with his back to the door with his music pumping at full blast. He sat contemplating something on the table in front of him. Bucky keyed in his access code and was assaulted with the heavy guitar of ACDC.

‘Jarvis can you turn down the music?’

Tony jumped as he heard Bucky’s voice and immediately started ranting. ‘What is it with you assassins, you constantly sneak up on me. I have a heart condition, not that you seem to care.’

Bucky quickly moved forward and put his hand over Tony’s mouth and received a glare in return.

‘Why did you run out so quickly up there, weren’t you the one who wanted to watch it so badly?’

Tony looked at Bucky in confusion and Bucky removed his hand from his mouth to allow him to talk.

‘I was obviously bothering you, I’m not going to ruin your first Christmas free from Hydra by being around when you hate me. I’m not that much of an asshole.’

Bucky was taken aback. ‘You think I hate you?’

‘You keep glaring at me! You shattered a mug when I walked into the room! What am I supposed to think?’ Tony’s eyes were shiny and a red flush had appeared on his cheeks.

Bucky’s first thought was that he looked adorable, and his second was to hurt the one who made Tony look like that which considering it was him he would have to take a different course of action. He grabbed Tony’s face and kissed him.

When Tony didn’t start kissing back Bucky pulled away.

‘This usually works doesn’t it? At least in movies…. We kiss, you realise I don’t hate you, the misunderstanding is over….. You probably think I’m a dick, let me explain myself. I wasn’t glaring at you any of the times and I definitely didn’t smash a cup and burn my hand just because you entered the room.

As is probably evident from the whole kissing you thing, I like you, I have a crush on you, whatever the term is for it nowadays. Also, in case you weren’t aware, I am possessive and I get jealous easily, I realise who you socialise with or date is your choice but seeing all those vultures drape themselves over you and then Clint kissing you and Natasha taking the spot next to you just to antagonise me, I may just be losing my mind.

Now I will look like more of an idiot if you turn me down but there’s no turning back now, Tony will you go out with me, tomorrow, on a date?’

To say the slap was unexpected is an understatement, however it was nowhere near as unexpected as the kiss that followed.

‘I’ll take that as a yes?’

‘I like you too you idiot. Of course it’s a yes. Next time instead of seething quietly and glaring in my general direction we can talk this out properly like rational people.’ With that Tony kissed him again. Needless to say they did not return for the next Christmas classic that evening.

 

Their Christmas movie marathon continued as planned the next day. Bucky grabbed the popcorn again and Tony set up the movie. The team slowly appeared and took their seats and when Bucky returned the situation was similar to yesterday. There was the space next to Tony and the armchair at the side. Bucky saw Natasha appear in the corner of his eye.

‘Don’t even think about it Romanov,’ Bucky growled as he sat down on the loveseat next to Tony placing the popcorn on the coffee table. He immediately pulled Tony into his lap, running his hand through his hair, and sat back to enjoy the film.


End file.
